


The Small Thing, Really.

by Jenndude5



Series: Pride [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cat Loki, Gen, Loki Needs a Hug, Lokitty, Steve is Loki's favorite, shoebox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4335197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenndude5/pseuds/Jenndude5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the small things really.</p>
<p>It was Rogers letting Loki onto his floor (well he didn’t make him leave, anyway) whenever the feline just could not handle the idiocy taking place on his allowed floors. It was the absentminded pets when Loki decided to plop down next to the man on the couch.</p>
<p>It was these little things that made the Captain Loki’s favorite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Small Thing, Really.

It was small things, really.

It was Rogers not ratting him out when he caught Loki without that ridiculous outfit. It was him noticing that Loki refused to eat actual cat food, whenever Lewis couldn’t be bothered to prepare his meal and Thor was off being incompetent, and him actually caring enough to give Loki something that didn’t smell like old fish.

It was Rogers letting Loki onto his floor (well he didn’t make him leave, anyway) whenever the feline just could not handle the idiocy taking place on his _allowed_ floors. It was the absentminded pets when Loki decided to plop down next to the man on the couch.

It was these little things that made the Captain Loki’s favorite.

From Steve’s point of view, things have gotten a little out of hand.

Loki had taken to following him around like a little furry shadow. During movie night –when he could be bothered to show up- the feline would stretch out across Steve’s lap and just stare across the room at Thor in a silent challenge.

Thor always had the saddest puppy-dog look during those times.

Steve didn’t exactly know what he should do. He didn’t like bullies, didn’t approve of the other Avengers’ –minus Thor’s- actions, bordering on cruel, directed toward the ex-villain, even if he understood their reasons.

Loki wasn’t a threat anymore. Everyone agreed on that, even Clint. As a cat, he was pretty much harmless.

Not a threat, just really annoying.

And now here Steve was, standing in the middle of _his_ bedroom, watching Loki sleep stretched out on _his_ pillow, Steve didn’t know what to do.

He was just exhausted (Doom-bots at four A.M., then a six hour debrief, with Clint in medical), and really just wanted to fall face first onto something that wasn’t covered in cat hair, and spend the next twenty-four hours doing nothing -alone.

And he really wanted his pillow.

Deciding to risk possible claws, Steve reached out and grabbed Loki by his underarms and lifted him off the bed. Surprisingly he wasn’t attacked, the movement only earning him a disgruntled glare and a low warning growl, both of which were ignored.

Loki could spend the next few days with Thor, or even Darcy, anyone that wasn’t Steve.

The cat must’ve noticed they were headed for the elevator because the growls got louder and he started trying and wiggle free from the super-soldiers grasp.

“Stop it.” Steve ordered, maybe a little colder than he had planned. Loki froze, tilting his head back to look at Steve with big, green eyes in confusion (and maybe a little hurt, but Steve had probably just imagined that).

“Mrow?”

Steve sighed, “I’m just really not in the mood right now.” He explained, placing Loki into the lift. Requesting Jarvis to take Loki to one of his allowed floors, Steve turned and headed back into his rooms, ignoring what was definitely hurt this time as the doors whooshed closed.

He’d probably feel guilty later and go apologize.

But right now he had a meeting with the side of his pillow _not_ covered in fur.

**-Line-**

He was not sulking.

He wasn’t, he was simply attempting to take the nap that was so _rudely_ interrupted by a man in ridiculously colorful spandex.

If that nap just so happens to take place in a shoebox under Thor’s bed, well it was dark, and quiet, and cozy, and Loki may just make it his new base of operations, so there.

Huffing, he curled tighter in on himself. Why had he been banished? He hadn’t even done anything this time! In fact, he had refrained from doing anything to get kicked out for the sole purpose of having a place to get away from Thor when he became too much of, well... _too much_.

He heard the bedroom door open and suppressed a groan. Why did he show up at the most inopportune times? Loki poked his head out of the box and listened and waited until Thor entered the bathroom, and the slunk out from under the bed and escaped from the opened vent above Thor’s dresser (it wasn’t hard to get up there for someone as agile as Loki, though why the vent was opened was a mystery).

His first instinct was to head for the captains floor, but if the man didn’t want him there Loki would have to find a new haven.

His second instinct was to head for Banner’s labs. It was one of Loki’s allowed floors because Lewis spent time down there whenever she and Thor’s girlfriend were needed.

Banner wasn’t necessarily a horrible companion, either (though Loki would always be wary of his… greener half). As long as Stark and Barton stayed away Loki should be safe from that stupid cape.

Mind made up, he continued on, careful to listen and make sure the Hawk wasn’t in the vents with him.

When he got there he ran into another problem. This vent wasn’t opened.

Loki sighed to himself, before meowing down into the room, sticking a paw through the bars for good measure, catching Banner’s attention.

The man’s eyebrows scrunched together and he opened his mouth as if to say something, but then decided against it. Digging around in one of the drawers he grabbed a screwdriver and started making his way towards Loki. Said feline was becoming impatient, tail licking back and forth in annoyance.

Banner was almost there-

-Then the building began to tremble.

Red lights were flashing and the sirens were so loud Loki had to cover his ears. He thought he heard Banner shout something about an earthquake but that wasn’t _right_ , Loki could _feel_ it and-

-Then the world went Dark.

**-Line-**

It was over just as fast as it had started.

Steve was tense, even as Jarvis explained it appeared to just be an earthquake and that the towers structure was still sound, and Stark was going to check it himself to make sure.

Something wasn’t sitting well with Steve. Something was wrong.

He was proven right when Thor and Bruce barged into his living room.

“Steven, have you seen my brother?” Thor demanded, anger and worry written all over his face. Bruce was wringing his hands nervously.

Steve, who was already standing, looked between the two, “No, not since this morning. Why?” He as sharply back.

Thor punched a wall, denting it. Bruce answered “Loki was with me before the earthquake happened; when it was over he was there anymore. No one else has seen has seen him all day, Steve if-“

“If Loki is not here,” Thor cut in quietly, “Then where is he?”

**Author's Note:**

> Long Authors Note, sorry. 
> 
> This was requested by ‘ErinKenobi2893’ who wanted Steve to be Loki’s favorite then Steve getting annoyed and kicking him out. Sorry it took so long, but my muse wasn’t having it. (Also I don’t know how to take your review. Was it just a random thought that you wanted to share, do actually plan on writing it (I would totally read that, just sayin’), or was it a request?)
> 
> My plans are moving along nicely *Ominous laughter*
> 
> A lot of people have been saying that my stories are short. I’ve mentioned this on Clueing (my first published story in the last five, six years) but I’m not arrogant enough to assume you’ve all read everything I’ve written, so I’ll say it here, too. 
> 
> My stories are short by design. I have a bad habit of coming up with these monster fics that I might never finish, so instead I write one-shots and drabbles. My first multi-chaptered fic should be out by the end of the year, though (and yes, it is directly related to Loki’s disappearance *more ominous laughter*).
> 
> RL (Can be skipped): I got my driver’s license a few days ago! Yep, the roads are a little less safe with me on them. Not enough deductions to fail? I’ll take it!


End file.
